Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: (SEQUEL TO HATE THAT I LOVE YOU) I'm married and very much in love with my best friend. I couldn't be any happier that's what I thought but just when I thought things are getting better, certain situations come unexpected
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in the middle of our bedroom floor. I'm at the foot of the bed hugging knees up to my chest. I stare as my mind goes blank. I'm at lost for words and thoughts.

Five months. I've been married and been living my life as Mrs. Mike Mizanin.

I'm still with WWE and I'm still doing the things that I've done before. I've been quite off the hook lately so I asked a couple of days off. Mike insisted that he also comes home from the road. I told him he didn't have to but he still insisted and he can be very persistent.

I just had to regroup because I've been off my game and now, I know exactly why. I can't stop staring at it. I lifted my hand where I had my engagement and wedding rings and stared at it for a while thinking if I am indeed ready for this kind of commitment and obligation.

Mike wandered inside the room and I looked up as he stood beside me.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused. Of course, it's not everyday that he walks into our bedroom and sees me on the floor.

He sat down cross-legged beside me and pulls me into his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asks stroking my back as I snuggled against him and rested my head on his chest his nose in my hair.

I give him the thing that I've been staring at for the past hour or hours of my life. Seriously, I have no idea how long I've been here and looking at it.

He continued to stroke my back as he takes it from my hand. His hand stops and I snuggle closer to him shutting my eyes and scared about his reaction. I sneak a peek up at him as he stares at it. I tried to read his expression but he's not giving anything away.

"You're pregnant." He whispers in my hair and I lift my head to gaze at him and he's smiling down at me.

"I know. I'm scared." I said curling in his arms again.

"Baby, don't be. We're in this together, remember?" he says lifting my left hand and kissing my engagement and wedding rings.

I look up at him with wary in my eyes. Then his eyes soften as they saw mine. I know he knows why I'm scared. I'm thinking about our first baby. The miscarriage I had.

"I wouldn't let that happen again. I will keep you safe." He said kissing my head.

I lifted my head and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I know you will. It's me that I'm worried about. What if I-" I can't finish it. Thinking about the last time. I'm scared.

What if I don't take care of it again? What if I get too depressed again? What if….. oh there's a lot of what ifs.

"Hey," he says taking face in both of his hands. "Stop overthinking it okay? You're going to be an amazing mother and I will be there for you all the way." He says the plants a soft kiss on my lips

"Okay?" he says searching my face

My brain processes his words and I nod slowly as I start to believe in his words.

"Okay." I breathed

"That's my girl." He smiles and kisses my cheek

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

Moments later I sit on the floor, this time, of our living room. There are piles of boxes around me. We've just moved in to this house not long ago and we have not yet really unpacked everything yet since we just came back from the road.

I sent Mike out to get me some cheese steaks. I'm craving for something savory right now and I think that would satisfy my needs. Oh, perks of being pregnant.

I also scheduled an appointment with my doctor tomorrow to see how far I am now. No wonder, I've been so weak and moody lately and also I have different nose for food smells. Sometimes, I just wanna throw up everytime I smell onions and garlic. Ugh.

I pulled out a vase out of the box. Now, where should this go? I looked around and stood up to set in on a table lined up against the wall. I walked back to another box since the vase was the last one in the other, and opened it. I saw that it was full of kitchen wares and utensils.

I lifted it up to carry it to the kitchen. Wow, it's kinda heavy.

"What are you doing?" Mike said aghast as if I did something forbidden. He stood there at the entrance of the room with several paperbags.

"Moving this to the kitchen." I said nodding at the box which's in my hands.

"Let me take that." he said as he strode to me in a flash setting the bags down on the coffee table and the box was out of my hands before I knew it. I frowned at his back as he exited the room.

I followed him into the kitchen and watched him put the box on the island counter. He looks up and smiles at me.

"I could've done that you know." I raised my eyebrows at him

"Yes, but you shouldn't be carrying heavy things while you're pregnant." He padded over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses me sweetly. His hand slips under my shirt and he's trailing his fingers over my abdomen.

"I can't believe that in a few months, we'll be three." He says resting his forehead on mine touching my stomach.

I put a hand over his. "Three." I said testing the words in my mouth.

"Three it is." I beamed up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike held my hand as we sat in the doctor's office. He looks at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I didn't realize that I was gripping his hand so hard.

"Ow." He smiles at me and gave him an uncertain smile. He leans over kisses my hair.

"Babe, take it easy alright?" he says touching my cheek

"Okay." I nodded but I'm really nervous about this.

What if the baby isn't healthy? Oh please, let it be healthy. What id they're some kind of complication? Oh please, don't let it be there.

The wait is killing me. I don't think I can stand this any longer. Mike scooted over and rubbed my back comforting me.

We both looked up as the doctor walks in. She's surprisingly young and really pretty too. She smiles as she walks around the desk.

"Goodafternoon Mrs. Mizanin," I scramble to my feet in an unladylike manner and took her preoffered hand. "Mr. Mizanin, I'm Dr. Garcia" she nods at Mike and takes his hand. "Have a seat." She gestures and we all got settled down.

"Well, I understand that you're pregnant?" she says "When did you know?" she smiles and it's kinda a little comforting

"Yesterday. I wasn't really feeling well these past weeks and I just thought that I should give it a try so I bought a pregnancy test kit." I told her and she nods

"Well, right now we're gonna run an ultrasound to see how far you are and to see the baby's health." She says and I nod as I grip Mike's hand harder

I laid there on the ultarsound bed ot table or whatever you call it. I was surprised when she took out a long stick and puts a condom on it.

"What's that?" I askes fearfully, Mike was beside me and he was also gaping at the thing which the doctor is holding.

"Your tummy's still small, so we can't run the usual ultrasound, it will be a little hard to see the baby's heartbeat and everything. She smiles.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mizanin, I will just have to put this inside you." she says turning the monitor on beside her as she takes a seat on the stool at the foot of the bed.

"Inside me?" I squeaked. I looked up at Mike.

"It's alright baby." He smiles down at me and that kinda calmed me down.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, relax Eve. RELAX. I chant to myself.

"Lift your legs up." The doctor says placing the soles of my feet on the bed. I gripped the ends of the blanket which was spread over me tighter. I'm naked except for my hospital gown.

The monitor beside her flicker as she puts it inside me. This is kinda weird. It feels weird but it's for the baby so it's okay. We all stared at the monitor as a blurry dark image comes into view.

I look up at Mike and he stares fascinated at the screen. I turned my head to look back. There was something pumping. We all fell silently as we hear a silent steady rhythm of a familiar beat. It's a heartbeat.

A small thing comes visible on the screen. It's like a big dot and my eyes tear up. That's it. That's my baby. I look up at Mike and he was staring down at me lovingly. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Our baby." He whispers softly and I can see him tearing up too. I had the urge to laugh cause I've never seen him cry. He's always so calm and controlled. I giggled

"Oh wait, that can't be right." The doctor says pulling me out of seventh heaven

Both of our heads whipped at her direction. She shifts the thing inside me and squirm a little as it gets a little uncomfortable. The screen displays the bid dot again. Now, more clearly, there are two small dots inside it.

"What the hell is that?" I almost yelled gripping Mike's hand harder. Shit, this is what I'm talking about. What kind of complication is this? The baby isn't healthy. Shit. I could die now. I thought as tears run down my cheeks

"From what can I see right now, you're about 2-3 months pregnant and it has two heartbeats." She says

"The baby has two hearts!" I exclaimed

I looked up at Mike and he looks pale.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." I say gripping his hand tighter and kissing it.

We were both pulled out of our reverie when the doctor started laughing. We both looked at her as if she has two heads.

"No, it's not like that." she says

"Is something wrong?" I say fearfully

"Nothing's wrong." She said shaking her head taking the thing out of me.

"Then why is it like that?" Mike says and I flinch because he sounds angry

"Nothing's wrong just that you're having twins."


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on our bed leaning on the headboard dressed in my nightie. I'm chomping down on my fries which I asked Mike to get me after dinner. I watched Mike dry himself after his shower. He looks up and smiles at me. I watch him and realize that I'm one lucky woman.

"You are one fine sight, Mike." I told him sheepishly and swallowed a fry. He looks up and smirks at me.

"Enjoying the view." He says slipping his sweatpants on. He's naked to the waist up, my favorite sight.

"Very much. It's quite a show." I said nodding still eating

"Well, you are one fine sight too, Mrs. Mizanin." He says as he crawls towards me. He kisses my stomach before kissing me laying down beside me. He rubs my stomach as I continue to eat like a beast.

"When did you start eating french fries?" he said amused

"Since you got me pregnant." I jokingly glared at him and he laughs

"Oh give me a break! I'm pregnant Mike, and I'm having twins!" I exclaimed giggling

"I know, can you believe it?" he says his voice softening still rubbing circles on my stomach

"I know, should we think about names?" I told him excitedly and he groans

"Names… I'm bad with names." He said covering his eyes with his arm

"Hey, we have seven months before we have these little people." I told him leaning over and taking his arm off his face and he's grinning at me

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing… It's just, you look so happy and radiant and beautiful." He said touching my face and I leaned into his touch

"Well, I told you I'm pregnant, haven't I?" I teased him setting my bag of french fries on the bedside table

"Yes, and very much mine." He says and he grabs me.

He shifts and puts me beneath him. I squealed and giggled. He covers my mouth with his and we kissed passionately. This is what I need. Him; and in a few months our babies. We really are starting a family and I want nothing else to start a family with but Mike.

"I love you." I gasped when we pulled apart

"I love you too." He said kissing my nose. He moves down to my stomach and plants a kiss there. "And you too." He whispers against my stomach and I smile as I play with the hairs on his head.

He runs his hand up my leg hitching my nightdress higher and pulls it off me. He kisses me again this time with more want and need and I am willing to give this to him because I want him too.

His lips move down my neck and my hand glide down his bare back towards his back side. I slipped my hands under the waist band of his pants and squeezes his backside lightly. He smiles against my lips.

"Hmmm. You're appetite has gone crazy." He says moving his lips down my chest and he takes one of my breast in his mouth as he gently kneads with his hand on the other.

"And you're appetite is still the same." I say grinning down at him.

His other hand moves down my stomach towards my panties and he slips his hand in there and I groan. He rubs small circles on my clit with his palm and he rubs his fingers over my slippery folds.

"You're wet already?" he said lifting his head amused to stare at me

"Pregnant hormones" I shrugged and pulls him up to me to kiss him. I push my tongue into his mouth and he welcomes it with his.

He slips a finger effortlessly inside me and I gasped against his mouth. I started panting as he moves it in and out. I grip his fore arms tighter.

"Fuck, Mike." I gasped as he gently bites my neck sending a sensation towards my groin

He continues his sensual torture this time slipping another finger inside me and I moaned. I arch my back and shut my eyes.

He glides his lips down my body, over my breast, down my stomach towards the need between my legs. His mouth cam contact with my clit. He removes my panties with one hand.

"Aaahhh." I cried out as he continued thrusting his finger in me hitting my sweet spots

I pulled on his hair as he continues what he does to me best. I squirm as I near my orgasm. He moves up and kisses me but his hand remains down there doing whatever they're doing to my body.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as his mouth claims mine once more. I used the heels of my feet to push his sweats down his legs. I smiled against his lips as I successfully do it and feel his erection pushing against my hip.

"Hmmmm. My favorite part." I murmured as my hands glide down his back around his waist and I take him in my hand. I move my hand up and down his length and he groans.

"You're emasculating me." He said shutting his eyes and pressing his forehead against mine

"Am I?" I teased him as I touch the bead of cum at the tip of his erection with my thumb and swirls it around. I squeezed him and he grunts. He pushed his fingers deeper inside me and I cry out with pleasure.

"See, I can do the same to you." he boasts and kisses me his tongue teasing mine. I moaned.

I pushed him off me and straddled him.

"Let me redefine emasculation for you." I winked down at him and run my tongue down his body, his neck, his abs and I paused at his hips placing a lingering kiss there.

"Eve." He groans shutting his eyes.

I kissed the tip of his erection, swirling my tongue around it before taking him fully in my mouth. I grazed my teeth around him as I pull him at the back of my throat.

"Shit." He mutters as his hands buried themselves in my hair tugging a little hard, pulling me up towards him.

He pulls my head down to kiss me. He forces his tongue in my mouth. It's so erotic. I fight his tongue with mine.

I pulled away gazing down at him running a hand through my hair.

"I'm gonna take you now." I whispered in his ear as I lower myself down on to him

I stilled feeling his fullness inside me. I throw my head back and shut my eyes. I started to move and his hands gripped my hips. His fingers digging into my skin.

I move up and down his length. I stop for a while and grind against him while he's inside me and it gives us both pure pleasure.

"Fuck." I muttered as I move a little faster

He flips over still inside me and he thrusts in and out of me. I fisted my hands on the covers arching my back as he hits my G-spot.

"Mike!" I cried out as my insides quiver and I let go around him. With two sharp thrusts he stills and joins me in my orgasm.

He collapses on top of me. We were both panting and breathless. We laid there trying to catch out breaths. He lifts his head to look at me after a few moments.

He looks so hot with his hair tousled and sweaty.

"I like you pregnant." He smiles down at me

"What?" I asked him my hand still at the back of his head.

"You're appetite for sex is amazing." He mumurs kissing me

"Well, yours never change." I giggled

"I love you." he says kissing me tenderly on the lips

"I love you too." I told him sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat out there, in the veranda of our home. At last, all the packing is done. That tired me a lot. It seems like I'm always tired these day anyway. Another thing to add in the list of Perks of being pregnant.

Even though I'm not even doing much work at all, I feel tired and beat. Mike did it all though. He did all the lifting and the moving of stuff. He is awesome indeed.

My lips quirk up as a smile teases my lips. He's been very protective. I mean, I'm pregnant I know but I'm not paralyzed, I can do things some other things by myself too but he doesn't want to let me work. I think I'm getting fat already.

That reminds me, I need to call my trainer. She said she got some good work-outs for pregnant women. Good, cause I don't want to have a hard time going back in shape after pregnancy. That would be just hard.

I wrap my blanket tighter around me as I read though the contract. The paparazzi has gone crazy. Mike really is a big thing around here in Hollywood. Well maybe because he has done a lot of shows around here which made him really famous and the influence of WWE of course.

I remember our wedding. After we announced that we are engaged, there were a lot of articles and tabloids which isn't quite accurate.

'Miz marries first girlfriend after a long time relationship with Maryse and when we say long, we mean LONG. Was the Awesome One snooping around that caused the break-up?'

That was the article that hurts the most. I memorized it after reading it over and over again. Of course, we didn't date before we got married because we already know how we feel about each other. We spent a lot of time together before he was even with Maryse. It hurts how people say things based on what they see with the naked eye.

I sighed letting all the steam off. Why am I even thinking about this? It was all done. He's mine now. No matter what people might say, he's mine and I love him and I know that he loves me too.

"What are you doing out here?" I looked up and Mike was standing right in front of me. How long has he been there?

"Nothing, just reading this." I hold up the copy of a contract sent by Us Weekly.

I have been reading the contract all day since it showed up in mail. I forgot to tell Mike. They want to have a photoshoot of me, Mike, and the babies after they're born. They want to be the first one. How did they even know? They shouldn't be called paparazzis they should be called stalkers.

"What's that?" he said handing me a cup of a steaming tea and setting his own on the table before us. I really need caffeine but I don't think that it's good for the babies.

He takes it and scans it. He sits down beside me on the two sitter lounger.

"How did they know?" he asked frowning. I know that he's annoyed.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I reached out to touch the space between his eyebrows. "Stop frowning, it makes you look old." I said trying to lighten his mood.

He smiles.

"You really know what to say at the right times." He leans over and kisses my cheek

I know he doesn't want the babies to experience papparzzis and all but this is the life we live, so we might as well deal with it.

"So, shall we do this?" I waved the paper around. It says a great sum of money and we might need that.

"I don't know." He rubs the back of his head. "Depends if you want to." He shrugs.

So it begins. The wife decides everything for the couple. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he frowns as he tucks a stray hair behind my ear

"Nothing." I try to wave him off. "When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked

"I don't know." He said. "I don't want people to fuss over our babies." He puts a protective hand over my belly. "You don't want that either." He says talking to my abdomen. He's talking to our babies! He leans down and kisses my stomach.

I fondly watch him as he presses his ear on my stomach rubbing it gently. I played with his hair smiling down at him. He's much more ready to be a parent than me who's gonna bring these little people in this world. The thought still scares me but I have to face it. Face this. I love Mike and of course I love these babies.

"Can you believe that there are two little people in there?" I said

He looks up and smiles at me.

"No but I'm excited. I think they will be really pretty like their mom." He said rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"And they will be awesome like their dad." I smiled shyly at him.

"Yes, of course they will." He says smugly and I let out a laugh. Some things just don't change. Mike is still the cocky son of a bitch who I love.

I snuggle closer to his side and laid my head on his shoulder. I inhaled his scent and he smells mighty fine. He puts an arm around me.

"I think we should design the nursery." I murmured.

As we were packing the whole afternoon, we talked about what we should do about the rooms. We have seven rooms. Yes, this house is massive. Thank God, my savings and Mike's savings was more than enough for this place. We have seven rooms each with own bathroom. We thought that we should make one a nursery.

"Yes, when do you wanna start?" he says

"Well, as early as now cause I don't think I can move around when the date is near." I said rubbing my stomach gently. Mike looks at my hand while I was rubbing and smile.

"Okay, do you wanna start tomorrow? We could buy some stuff." He said kissing my hair

I nodded.

We just sat there in the comfort of our own home and stared out our spacious backyard. I wonder if Mike already contacted our landscaper.

This is it. We're building a family and very much in love.

After five months of marriage, it's just now that I actually felt the family life.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes lazily fluttered open and my sweet husband's welcoming face came into view. What a beautiful way to start my morning.

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, on each of my closed eyelids, and then a sweet lingering one on my lips. I shut my eyes.

"Hmmm" I murmured smiling. "I could get used to that every morning of my life."

"Yeah? Well, you're in it for the long haul." He said and I chuckled lightly stretching under the covers and that's when I noticed that he wasn't under the covers with me. He was lying on top of the covers fully dressed in white shirt and jeans and barefoot.

He must have seen my face.

"I got up early." He shrugged. "And that reminds me." He places a velvet box on the covers beside me.

I looked up at him confused.

"Happy Birthday." He grins boyishly

Oh yeah. Wait what?! It's my birthday today?! I glanced at the alarm clock beside me which displays the date.

"It's my birthday today?" I didn't realize that I said it out loud and Mike laughed.

"Last time I checked." He shrugs

How could I forget my own birthday? Is that even possible? That explains why, I've been so busy and caught up with the new "mommy" thing.

My eyes welled up with tears. I can't help it. My beautiful husband remembered. I, myself didn't even remember.

"Thank you baby." I sat up and got the box. I flipped the lid open and my heart stopped at the sight.

An infinity ring. White gold and all. So simple but it means so much. I looked at Mike and he's watching me carefully. Trying to read my expression, I guess.

He takes the box out of my hands and he takes the ring out of it. He let out a deep breath before he started talking.

"My lovely beautiful wife, my best friend, my soul mate, the soon to be mother of my beautiful children. I shall and will cherish you and love you more each day until my last breath and beyond that, I promise to respect all your decisions and support you in whatever dreams you have and will be having, I will trust you with all my heart and my honesty will be your guarantee to that. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to protect you in whatever danger there will be and promise not to let anything come between us. I promise to cherish you in every way possible. I will be here to comfort and encourage you and I promise you that I will be your rock and I will be by your side and will be forever yours from now on and towards eternity." He finishes and slips the ring in my finger of my right hand and kisses it.

I can't stop my tears from falling. I thought I heard the last of his wedding vows at the wedding but I thought wrong.

"Oh Mike!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him oh so passionately.

I can't get enough of this man. Every day is a mystery full of his surprises. I am loved and I love him with more than I could ever give to anyone.

I climbed into his lap and straddled him. I kissed him deeply.

"I love you. Oh I love you" I gasped even out of breath I still pressed my lips onto his.

He pulled away laughing. He had his arms around the small of my back.

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead. I kissed him again with all my love.

"Hmmm. I think we have to get up or else we'll never be going shopping today." he said against my lips and I smiled because of his remark

"One more minute." I said as I push him down to the bed

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOO XOX**

I stroll down the aisle overwhelmed with everything around me. There's a lot of baby stuff here. Small ones, big ones, cute ones, not so cute ones, the list goes on and on. I stopped in front of the racks with baby bottles. The designs are so cute! I can't help wiping the grin off my face.

"Hi, you're expecting too?"

I looked beside me and there was a pretty blonde with a slight baby bump and she was glowing. Guess this is what pregnancy does to us women.

"Yeah." A hand went up to my tummy

"I thought so." She smiled and reached for a blue baby bottle

"Boy huh." I said smiling as I study her

"Yep, yours? Do you know which already?" she said looking up depositing the bottle in her cart

"Not yet but I'm having two." I giggled lightly

"Twins?" she smiled and it was a little comforting

"Yeah. Can't wait actually." I can't help bragging. I lightly caressed my tummy.

"Twice the fun then." She smiled and started pushing her cart but stopped beside me.

"I'm Jen. Nice talking to someone who understands just how it is." She offered her hand and shook it.

I rounded the corner and found Mike by the babies' clothes. I walked up behind him and he looked up. His face deep with concentration, I can't help but laugh at the sight of him.

"So which one do you think?" he raised two baby pajamas. One was in pink which says 'Daddy's girl' and then one in blue which says 'Mommy's boy'. I laughed because he looks so cute.

"I think we have to get both. At least for now." I said taking the two and putting them in the cart.

Hours later I walked out of the store with a few bags in my hand. Mike was still inside paying some stuff and insisted that I leave the heavy things to him. I stood there for a while studying the display on the window.

We need more stuff. Like wallpapers, baby monitors, and some stuff should still be installed. I better get some interior designer but Mike already did that and an architect too. God, he's so ready to be a dad.

"Eve?"

I looked up and was surprised to see Maryse there. She was holding some bags from Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and some other bags. She's still addicted to shopping.

"God, hi." She said as she made her way towards me and hugged me.

I haven't seen her in a long time. I invited her to the wedding but she didn't come. She was in Paris doing something for her clothing line. I thought she wasn't back yet.

"Hi." I was able to mutter my greeting. She steps back and held me at arm's length.

"You look great. What have you been doing?" she studied my face. "You're glowing." She finished and released me. "How are you?"

"I'm great and you, you look great as always." I offered her a smile. How awkward is this?

"Yeah. I just got back from Paris. You know." She giggled then stopped

I followed her gaze and I saw that her stare was trailed to the shopping bag that I'm holding which is printed with bold letters of Baby & Co.

"Yeah. I did a little shopping." I said sheepishly

"Wow. How long has it been?" she said meeting my gaze again "You're expecting?" she said surprised

A protective hand instantly found its way over my belly.

"Yeah. Twins." I blushed

"Wow! Congratulations!" she hugged me again but I had a glimpse of her face and the smile didn't reach her eyes.

When we pulled apart, Mike just stepped out of the store with arms loaded.

"Hey." He said uncertainly and he looked at me first then Maryse. His face was surprised at first but it softened with something I can't help noticing. Affection? Love? Please don't let it be. I silently prayed.

"Hi. Heard you were gonna be a Daddy soon." Maryse offered him a smile this time it reached her eyes

"Yeah." He laughed as he took his spot beside me. "Twins actually." He said proudly and that kinda lifted my spirits a bit.

"Yeah, I heard." She looked at us both and I could see something in her eyes. Uneasiness? Pain?

"How have you been? I heard your clothing line was a hit." Mike said

"Yeah. I just got back from Paris." She said meeting his eyes and I can still see the emotion there

I can't help feeling out of place as they continue their conversation. I feel like I'm prying into something I shouldn't be.

"Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone. I still have a photoshoot and I'm kinda running late." She said checking her wrist watch.

"Okay, we also have to go. We have a nursery to put up." Mike said

Maryse hugged me again.

"It was really nice to see you both. Really." But her eyes were on Mike's

The drive home was a silent one. My head still reeling on the conversation with Maryse. Well, Mike's conversation with Maryse.

I can't help feeling a little jealous. Could you blame me? Maryse was his ex and they were together longer than we have ever been.

I know that even Mike was with me now, but he still shared something special with Maryse and the word is still out there that Mike left her for me. I can't help feeling like I stole something.

Maryse loved him. I know that. Everyone did. I feel a little guilty for taking the man she loves. How would I feel if that was me?

I still felt it. The connection that they had. The emotions surging in the air between them. I can still feel that she loves him and I can still feel that he still care about her.

I have faith in Mike every time he tells me he loves me. How many times did he prove that? I just can't help feeling this way. Maybe it's because of the pregnancy hormones.

I saw it. When we said goodbye. I saw that there was pain in her eyes. I can relate because I was once there. I once felt that way. When the man you love is with somebody else and you know that they're happy. I feel sorry for her but I can't help wondering what's going through Mike's head.

I glanced at Mike and I noticed that he has been staring at me.

I can see the emotion in his eyes too. Love. Care. Trust. Every good feeling and that kinda put me at ease.

He loves me. He would never marry me if he didn't. He would never go through all that shit that he had been through just to tell me he loves me. He's mine and I am his.

"Are you okay?" he placed a hand over my knee and gave me a light squeeze.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." I said looking outside the car window in order to avoid his gaze so he wouldn't know I'm lying.

He loves me and I love him. That's the thought that I've held on throughout the whole drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

My mood didn't change as I climb off the car. I slammed the door a little too hard that even I myself wince at the impact. Mike threw me a worried glance. I know that he's trying his best to understand me but I just don't know how to handle this emotions and anger is overpowering all.

I marched up the steps and flung the door open. Even my own home can't comfort me unlike what I usually feel every time I enter the door.

All the lights are off. No wonder it's not so welcoming at all. I flung the switched open and the lights flicker and I almost can't believe what I'm seeing. My living room is full of people.

Mom, Dad, my brother, Mike's Mom, his dad, my friends, his friends, our friends, everyone.

"Surprise!" They all said in unison and my eyes burned with tears.

"Oh honey, Happy Birthday!" My mom engulfed me in a hug

"Hi sweetie. Happy Birthday." That's my dad

Then it all went on in a blur. Everyone was hugging me and wishing me Happy Birthday. When that was all done, I looked back at the doorway and Mike was there, hands in the pocket complete with a full grin.

He must have done all of this. Oh, my husband. My thoughtful loveable husband. He did this all for me. All my negative emotions earlier forgotten as I leaped into his arms. He hugged me kissing my hair.

"You did all of this?" I said as I pulled away.

"Of course, anything for my wife." He says cupping my chin and planting a swift kiss on my lips but I pulled him in for a longer one when he pulled away. Everyone in the room sighed and some laughed at the sight of us.

"I guess this is a wrong timing for us." Dolph joked. "They obviously can't get enough of each other." They all laughed.

We pulled apart laughing too. He kissed my forehead and dropped an arm around me. We started towards the room and there were tables and tables of food. I looked up at Mike and beamed at him goofily.

The night went by just like that. With the comfort of my family and friends, I had a great time. Food and drinks kept pouring in.

"You look great, Eve." Nattie said handing me a glass of champagne.

"Ummm.. Thanks." I smiled at her but I looked at the glass of champagne as if it's gonna eat me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mike said appearing beside me and taking my hand in his. He smiles and kisses my knuckles.

"I think it's time to let them know." I said

"I think so too." He said smiling knowingly

"Let us know what?" Nattie urged and I just gave her a wait-for-it smile

Mike faced the rest of the room.

"Excuse me everyone, I just wanna say a few words." He said as he glanced at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I just want to say, Happy Birthday, my love." He kisses my fingers. "And I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating this special day to me and my beloved wife." He smiles and pauses for a while.

"Not only we're celebrating for my beautiful wife's birthday but also because you'll be seeing more of us and I'm speaking literally." He said smiling at the end.

"Oh no. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Mom gasped

I can't help but smile. I nodded and lightly rubbed my stomach.

"Twins." I added with a smile

"Twins!" Mike's mom exclaimed and all the people in the room gasped and applauded.

Our friends whistled and cheered and I feel overwhelmed in a good way with how warm they reacted. I couldn't be any more happier. I laughed as I saw my dad's face turn pale white just like he did at my wedding.

I walked towards him and hugged him hard.

"You alright, Papa?" I said taking his face in my hands. He slowly nodded like he's mind is just processing everything.

"You really are having your own family." He said tucking my hair behind my ear

"I am Papa, and I can't be anymore happier." I beamed up at him and I thought I saw tears in is eyes before he pulled me in and hugged me.

"I am so happy for you Evie. You really are a big girl." He mumbled in my hair and I hugged him tight. He laughed as he lightly swung me around and I squealed.

"Easy!" Mom hissed at him and he sets me down gently grinning sheepishly.

"Oh baby, I don't know what to say! I'm more than happy for you. I'm going to be a grandmother for godsake!" Mom said engulfing me in a hug

There were more best wishes that I received the whole night.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

I slipped into bed really tired that night. Mike was still having his shower. I settled down under the cover eager to get my head on the pillows.

My phone vibrated and I reached for it on the bedside table. It was a message from a number that I don't recognize.

_I saw you today. You looked great._

That's odd. I checked the number again and I really don't recognize it. I just let it go thinking it was sent to the wrong person.

I laid on my side really feeling tired. I felt the mattress dipped as Mike climbed in beside me.

"You okay?" he pulled me into his arms rubbing my stomach lightly

"Yes." I mumbled

"You seemed mad today." He whispered in my hair

"I don't wanna talk about it." I muttered. I don't want my good mood and all the good things that happened recently to change.

"You can tell me if something's bothering me you know. For better or for worse remember?" he said tightening his embrace on me

I turned and laid flat on my back. Mike was propped on one elbow and laid beside me. He moved some strand of hair from my face.

"I can't help feeling guilty." I blurted out

"About what?" he said running his fingers down my cheek

"Maryse."

His hand stopped abruptly.

"Why?" he whispers and I can see the hurt in his eyes because of my doubt of his love.

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry." I pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm sorry." I whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

"Don't doubt Eve. Please. I love you. Only you." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I can't help thinking that I could have ruined something special. I don't like hurting people." I said

"Sometimes love hurts people so that they can be with whoever they are meant to be with." He said laying down and pulling me in his arms. "And I don't regret anything. You especially. You're the best thing that happened to me." He said planting a sweet kiss on my lips

"I know. I'm sorry." I turned so that I'm fully facing him. I ran a hand through his hair and stared at his face.

He's right. He's my husband and I love him so much. He's mine but sometimes I still can't believe it.

"I love you." I told him

"I love you too. It's our love that made this possible." He rubbed my stomach and I smiled. I placed a hand on top of his. He lifted it and kissed it.

"I love you." he whispered and I really felt it.


	7. Chapter 7

I like how everything feels right. It seems like everything is in its place. I've never felt like this my entire life and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

Carpe Diem.

Mike went back to the road though. He'd been off it for quite some time already and I don't want to keep him around here longer. It's not that I don't like him here but he needs to work for a living. For us.

I looked around trying to think what else do I need or what else I'm up for a purchase but there's nothing else left. I've been here for hours and my hands are full with different shopping bags. I've been trying to distract myself from my husband's absence but sometimes I just find it really impossible.

I walked out of the mall and headed to the parking lot. It's getting late but I'm not really in the mood to go home. It seems so empty lately. I unlocked my car and climbed in it and head home.

I got out of the car with my legs feeling weird. They always feel weird these days. I went to the trunk of my car and opened the lid and stopped.

There was something that I haven't noticed when I put all the shopping bags in there. It was a piece of paper and it was folded. I picked it up thinking it was a receipt even though it looked bigger than a receipt.

It was a note.

_I'm coming back for you babe. Always here. Always waiting. Til you're mine again._

THAT sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly felt being watched. I looked around and found nothing or no ONE. I crumpled the piece of shit and dashed towards my house. I slammed the door and leaned on it.

Who is it?

Could it be Cody?

No, that can't be. The last time I checked he was moved to a more permanent facility. Why is that too hard to believe? I still am afraid of what there might be and what he might do. The whole idea is still friggin scary for me.

Why am I overthinking stuff? Maybe it was just a stupid prank? Maybe some guys think it's funny to put some random notes in some random person's car? I don't fuckin' know.

Breathe Eve. Breathe.

I looked around my house and started checking and locking all the doors and windows. I'm freaking paranoid at this point.

Hours later, I'm curled up in my bed. I just wanna end the day. I'm so tired to the bone and I miss my husband so much. This day has been wayyyy too weird for me.

Mike texted a couple of times and no, I didn't tell him. he would be rushing home if he knew and besides, I'm not sure if any of this is really meant for me so don't wanna bother him.

I laid there thinking about me and Mike, not really knowing how we got here and how all of this was possible for us. Even this.

I smiled as my hand found my stomach. This is sooo cool. I never knew having a baby feels this great but I'm loving every moment of it. With that though, I finally drifted to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

I don't know how long it has been since I fell asleep but I stilled as I felt someone climb in bed beside me and arms wrapped around my waist.

"Baby, relax. It's me."

I sighed and smiled. It was Mike. I relaxed into his arms. He kissed the back of my neck.

"You're back." I whispered

"Mmmhmm" he agreed

I slowly turned around and faced him.

"How long?" I asked running my finger over the side of his face.

"Long enough." He says

"How long is that?" I asked.

He chuckled and for some reason that made me smile.

"Stop laughing." I nudged him

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" he trailed off

"What?"

"You would find it stupid." He shook his head

"What? What is it?" I urged.

"I took a year off, Eve." He said and yes, he was right, I found it stupid.

"What?! Why did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Cause…" He said

"Cause?"

"Cause you need me now more than ever and I have to be here when they come, okay?" he says trailing his fingertips over my stomach.

"But how about the expenses?" I asked my voice finally giving out. I know that of all the arguments we had and we'll ever have, this is one of those which I'm the sore loser.

"I'm the man, I'll take care of that. Don't sweat it okay?" he says moving a stray hair out of my face.

Then I started crying. I don't know why but I did start crying.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Mike says alarmed.

"I don't know. I think, I'm just happy cause you're back." I said feeling stupid. I've been really moody these days.

"Are you sure?" he says studying me intently.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'm here now so stop crying." He says wiping my tears with his thumb

"I missed you." I said

"I missed you too." He says and he leans over and kisses me. He pulled away but I grabbed him and kissed him once again.

"Easy." He laughs as we broke apart

"You have me here for a year, remember?" he says

"I know." I said and I kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Life with Mike the Miz is unexpected. Good unexpected.

He is everything but good. No, good isn't the word to describe him. He's been great. Great at being everything. He's always so good at things that people think he's showing off but it's not like that. He's just good at what he does and I love that about him.

Even this new parenting thing.

God, how does he does that? Makes it feel so easy? Makes it so easy that it even makes me think like I can do this too.

Yes, I'm still doubting all these but not my babies. I love them. I love them too much, everybody knows that. It's me that I'm afraid about. I still have all the what if's.

I mean, can you blame me? This is a big step for the both of us. Especially for me since I'm the one who's gonna bring them and give birth to them.

Ugh.

That too. The thought still scares the shit out of me but Mike still has my back. I know that.

These thoughts haunt me as I stare out the horizon and stood there in the balcony.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up and there he was. Looking perfect as always, it hurts too look.

"Can you please stop doing that?"

"What?" he says snorting stepping out on the balcony of our home

"Looking so good." I teased him

"We can't do anything about that. I don't think so." He retorted

He laughs and walks towards me and takes me in his arms. I lean in his touch.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I mumbled

He opens his mouth about to reply but I cut him off.

"Probably not." I laughed

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

Moments later I was sprawled on the sofa watching TV. I'm too lazy to do anything else and my feet always hurt.

And I'm watching Spongebob.

Come on, guys. There's nothing wrong about it. I remember Mike always complaining why I watch it so much but I think he came around already and besides, I love it so he has to deal with that.

Mike went for some Chinese takeout. There's nothing in our kitchen that could seem to satisfy my craving.

Someone went knocking on the door and since I'm the only one in the house, I have to get up so I went for it.

I opened the door and found no one. Is this some kind of a joke? There was no one but a package on my doorstep. I stepped out and looked around hoping to get a glimpse of any delivery truck or guy but no one.

I picked up the box and took it inside shutting the door tightly behind me. I even locked it. Just to be sure.

I took my place on the couch again but to relax is the last thing on my mind right now. I ripped the paper wrapped around it and opened the box. I moved the paper covering the thing.

It was a baby rattle.

I took it in my hands and shook it a little. I stared at it for a while not really getting the message and then I noticed that there was a card.

"_Two's a party, three's a crowd."_

What's that supposed to mean? I flipped the card over and over but I didn't see any address or any indication to where or to whom be it from.

"Hey."

I almost jumped out of my skin when I realized that I'm not alone in the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Mike was standing right in front of me. I sighed loudly when I realized that it was him.

"No, nothing." I stuttered.

"What do you mean nothing? What's that?" he nodded at the box on my lap

"Oh no, it's nothing." With clumsy hands, I tried to cover the rattle with the papers and to put it way but too late. Mike's already beside me and took it from my hands.

"A rattle?" he said lifting it in the air and shaking it. "From whom?" he said looking at me and I did everything to avoid his eyes.

"Fr-from someone. Sss-someone I know." I stuttered. God, I'm such a bad liar.

"Who?" he pursues

"No one. I mean, no one you know." I said looking away.

He stares at me for a moment then finally gives up.

"Okay. You hungry?" he says

"Hell yeah." I smiled at him as I crumple the card behind my back and carefully stuffs it inside my back pocket of my jeans.

"I'mma get some plates in the kitchen." He says standing up and heads towards the kitchen.

As soon as I know that he's out of the room, I gave out a heavy sigh. I just can't tell Mike about these notes and about all the things that had been happening since he was gone cause I know his temper and I don't want him worrying even though it's not the first note and the first package that I've got in weeks.

Last week I got a bouquet of black roses. I mean like really black roses. I didn't even know they exist but they are naturally black. What's that supposed to mean? I don't know but the rattle. The baby rattle.

Instantly a protective hand covered my belly. No, whoever this is, they can't hurt my babies. No way I'm gonna let that happen.

Then something vibrated. I looked over to the spot that Mike had vacated from on the couch. He left his phone. It must have fell out of his back pocket when he sat down.

I'm not a nosy wife and I don't wanna start being nosy now but we don't hide anything from each other. It can't hurt to watch right?

I reached over with shaky hands and opened the text.

"_I understand. She will come around sometime soon. I'm always here for you. You know that." _

There's nothing wrong with the text but there is if it's from your ex-girlfriend. It was from Maryse.

No one can explain how betrayed I feel right now. Wait, why do I feel this way? They're friends. That's alright. Nothing is wrong with that. Eve, calm down.

"Yeah, and I forgot, why is the front door locked? I came in from the back door."

I hastily closed the message and tossed his phone on the couch where I found it when I heard Mike approaching.

"Nothing, just to be sure. I mean, safe." I shrugged and pretended that I was so engrossed of the show in the television even if it's not Spongebob anymore.

"Safe?" he said plopping down next to me and setting our food down the coffee table

I watched him do this and I can't help to think what else is he hiding from me.

"Smells good huh?" he says handing me my plate

"Yup." I said staring at the plate in my hands even though I totally lost my appetite.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" My best friend Maria hugged me tight.

I called her and asked if she wanted to have lunch and she said yes.

"I missed you and haven't seen you in ages!" I said as we settled down on our seats.

"Me too!" she said giddily as the waiter handed us our menus.

"How's John?" I asked

She and John Cena had started dating right after he had his divorce. They've been having this thing before and I just know that they are perfect for each other and now they're married!

"He's fine." She rolled her eyes. "Just getting the hang of these things. You know the 'newly married life' the second time around."

"Shut up. You know that they're not really perfect for each other. They've been going down for months but John's just putting up with that whore because he pities her. You know that. Everybody knows that." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"How's our little ones?" she said as they waited for the orders.

"They're fine." I said rubbing my stomach lightly. "Getting bigger each second."

She laughed.

"Yeah." She said for some reason blushing.

"What's wrong?" I eyed my friend intently. Then it hit me a sudden pang of realization.

"Oh My gosh! You're…" I can't bring myself to say it.

"Yes three months." She said blushing

"Oh my gosh congrats!" I exclaimed. I can't get my head around that my best friend's pregnant and as far as I am! Finally, someone who understands me.

"Does John know?" I asked as we hand in our orders

"Yes. Last night and he was beyond thrilled. Makes me more at ease to know that he really likes to have kids with me as much as I do." She smiles

"Let me ask you. How have you been?" she said taking my hand in a comforting gesture. Her tone very soft and feels like home. I miss this girl so much.

"You know. Still hanging on. The past months have been tough." I said looking down at the table.

It was tough. The depression from Mike and the trauma I had a little after with what Cody did. Thankfully, I'm actually coming around.

"I'm always here for you Eve. You know that. It was just tough cause you were travelling and I was out here doing some stuff. I missed my best friend." She said smiling gently and I found myself smiling back.

"That's why I am sooooo thrilled that you are back in LA cause it means we can hang out as much as we can until we have these babies and you have to get back to the road again." she said taking a sip from her glass of iced tea.

"Maria, I've been thinking. Maybe I don't want to go back to the road." I said looking down the table.

"What do you mean?" she said

"I wanna quit." I said looking up and she looks like she was thinking deeply.

"Why is that?" She says leaning a little closer

"I wanna stay home and focus on the kids. I could find a job here right. I mean I can work and come home every night." I said

"Do what you think is good for your family and for your kids." She says and when she said that, I've already made my decision.

Hours later, Maria and I are walking down the sidewalk with our arms hooked just trying to catch up everything that we've been missing in each other's lives.

So here we are walking down the street, chatting, laughing, looking at some store windows. We stopped over at some ice cream wagon and bought some ice cream. As Maria was paying for our ice cream, I stepped out of line to give some other people a chance.

I was standing there and my eyes lingered to the little bistro across the street. I don't know why but it felt like my eyes were drawn to that little place. I can see people dining and waiters are rushing but my eyes were drawn to this table near the window.

Mike was sitting there reading the menu. I knew that he was having dinner with some old friend named Mark, I think. I smiled and was about to go over there but stopped when he stood up to greet a blonde girl in a nice fitting dress.

Maryse.

Just like that and my heart is in my throat and my stomach dropped to the pavement.

I can see him kiss her cheek and he pulls a chair out for her and she sits down. What is this?

"Hey Eve." Maria is at my side

"Sorry but I have to go. I'll call you." I said and she didn't even have a chance to say anything cause I was briskly walking down the street and tears were starting to fall.

As soon as I got home, I called Mike.

"Hi baby." He says

"Hi. How's dinner with Mark?" I said

"It's fine. He says hi." And I was holding tears back because I was very well aware that it wasn't the truth.

"Okay." And I hang up.

I can't be here when he comes home. I have to be somewhere else. I just can't face here. Not now.


	10. Chapter 10

I called Maria and asked if I could come over and she said yes. I have no one else. I mean she's the second closest person to me. She's my best friend besides Mike.

So here we are on the couch of her plush living room trying to relive the past awful hours of my life. I was telling her everything.

I mean like every single thing. I started waaaayyy before the past months so that it would be all clear and how this would make some kind of sense.

"I always knew that you and Mike had something." She said handing me a cup of tea

"Yeah and it's crazy to think that he has feelings for me all along. I mean we all know that he and Maryse we're like crazy for each other right?" I said running a hand through my hair.

"What I don't get is, why does he have to lie?" she said sitting down next to me

"You think by now I would want to know?" I said leaning back on the couch

"If you want you can spend the night here." Maria says taking my hand

"Thank you but I need to go home. I need to face this." I said and I'm almost crying

Maria pulled me to her in a huge comforting hug.

"Oh Eve. Everything will be alright. I know Mike's a good guy. People just make awful choices sometimes." She said stroking my hair

And that was it. I totally crumbled. I cried and cried.

"How can he do this to me Maria? Maybe he still loves her. Maybe he just married me because he felt like he had to. Maybe this was all a lie." I mumbled onto her shoulder

"No. Don't say that." She said my back.

"I can't be mad if she wants him back now. He was hers in the first place. I have absolutely no right for him." I cried harder as I say out the truth. It hurts so much more to say it than to just feel it.

"Hey listen." Maria pulls me back by my shoulders and she stares at my face. "You go home. Demand an explanation for this and I know there is. Fight for your man. Don't give up. Think about the kids." She said taking my face in her hands her eyes demanding a confirmation and I nodded.

An hour or so later I was driving home.

Maria was right. I should demand an explanation because there is something here and I wanna find out. Mike should be honest enough to tell me everything. Well, I hope he would.

* * *

I pull up in my driveway and I just realize how late it is. It's too dark outside and I'm almost scared but I push away the thought and got out of the car.

I stared at Mike's car in the driveway parked right beside mine. How long has he been home? Where did he go after?

These unwelcome thoughts run in my head as I let myself inside the house. It was dim. Only a few lights were left open. I head in the kitchen for a glass of water.

As soon as I was done I put the glass in the sink and when I turned back to head upstairs, Mike was there. He was leaning on the doorframe.

I roll my eyes and I push past him and head upstairs. I never said anything and henever said anything too. He just followed me.

I went into our bedroom and into the bathroom. I put my hair up in a bun and stripped and went into the shower.

When I emerged, I wrap a towel around my body and went to the sink to brush my teeth. Mike came in and hugged me from behind kissing the back of my neck.

"Stop it." I said as I shrug him off.

"Do we have a problem?" he says as he follows me into the walk in closet.

"What do you think?" I snapped

"Is that why you came home late? Who are you with?" he says voice equally calm

I whipped around to face him.

"Now you have the audacity to lecture me where I was and who I was with?" I sneered at his face

"What got you so upset Eve? Is this one of your moodswings?" he says running a hand through his hair as I pace up to one of my drawers and pulled out a nightie.

"Oh believe me. This is far too intense to be a moodswing." I said. I kept my back to him as I dropped my towel down to the floor and shrugged my nightie on. I pulled my hair out of the tie and it tumbled down in soft natural curls down my shoulders. I checked myself at the mirror and damn I look good.

When I turned around, Mike was staring at me and his eyes are narrowed. I can tell he's trying to keep his hands off me and his mind on the matter.

"At least I'm not the one who had to lie and have dinner with an ex." I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

His face dropped and he looks like he can't believe what he's hearing.

"Exactly what I thought." I said and I pushed past him and headed into the bed room.

"Eve listen." He said re emerging from our closet.

"I don't wanna hear another lie Mike. I saw you with my own two eyes." I said sitting on the bed because my feet started to hurt again

"Listen. Think of it as two old friends having dinner." He said

"But you weren't just old friends! You used to date!" Even myself was surprised when I yelled

"I didn't want you to know because I know you'd get all upset." He says

"I am upset!" I exclaimed like an errant child

"Exactly my point!" He raises and drops his hands in frustration

"And what? You just happen to have to lie about it? You can tell me anything Mike. You know that." I said almost in tears because nostalgia is washing everything back.

"I know but I don't want to upset you." He comes and kneels in front of me. "Maryse is in town for the weekend and we had dinner AS FRIENDS. He said he needed someone to talk to." He says tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure that that was all it meant to her?" I asked. It seems like I'm just not ready to let this go.

"Of course. She was the one who broke up with me remember?" he says as if I'm a little child but what he said just made it worse

"Was that all it meant to you?" I peeked at him as his head shot up and he was staring at me like I was crazy

"Seriously Eve. How can you even say that?" he stands up and runs both of his hands through his hair which means double frustration. "The woman's father just died and I'm almost a father!" he said loudly but he wasn't yelling

"I'm sorry." I can feel the back of my eyes burn with unshed tears. Maryse's dad died.

I know how Mike is with his friends. I was his best friend for several years. He's just like that. He's caring. I know he would never do anything to hurt me.

"But you made me feel betrayed. Do you have any idea how I felt?" I said looking him in the eye and he sighed loudly. He kneels in front of me again and takes my face in both of his hands.

"You trust me right?" he says slowly and I nodded

"Of course I do. I wouldn't marry you if I didn't." I said quietly looking down at my hands which was on my lap

"Please believe me that I love you and you only and I would never do anything to hurt you or our family." He said putting a hand on my stomach and I started crying because I'm starting to believe his words are true but I don't know why I'm just not at ease.

"Why do you always assume that I don't love you or this doesn't mean anything to me?" he says tilting my chin up to meet his eyes

"Because I feel like I'm not enough." I just shrugged as I sniff

"How many times did I tell you that you are more than enough? You are perfect. You are the mother of my children of course you are amazing." He says tucking a stray hair behind my ear

I closed my eyes and sighed. Could I ever get mad at him long enough? I opened my eyes and there was those blue eyes staring back to my green ones. The only man I truly loved is right there. Kneeling in front of me trying to assure me that I am his everything. What else do I need?

"How is she doing?" I whispered as I run my hand through his hair

He sighed like he's relieved.

"She's great. Let's not talk about her for a moment shall we?" he said then he grabbed me and we both fell on the bed with him on top of me

I gave a little squeal and laughed as his mouth claimed mine.

"Mike stop. I'm still mad at you." I said between giggles as he place little kisses across my jaw and down my neck

He stopped and looked at me. "I thought we're past that?" he says before dropping a swift kiss on my mouth

"I'm still mad because you lied." I said pushing at his chest because he's distracting me big time

"Let it go Eve." He says kissing me on the neck and I shut my eyes in frustration and trying to resist his temptation.

"Okay. For now." I said pulling him up to me and responded to his kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

I was as usual, bored so I asked Mike if they could do a little shopping for the nursery. We've been designing it for weeks.

"So which one? Blue or Pink?" Mike said as he stood in front of the aisle of wallpapers. He had his hands crossed on his chest and his hand cupping his chin.

"Let's go with the green." I said smiling at him cause he is such an adorable sight. "I like green." I said

"Green it is." He says smiling at me

"Let's go see some cribs." I said walking over to him and placing my arms around his neck

"Alrighty." He said kissing my nose then he grabs my hand and led the way

When we got to the part where the cribs are I got a little dizzy. I clutched my head and Mike must have noticed.

"You okay babe?" he says tugging at my hand gently

"I feel a little dizzy." I said trying to keep my balance.

"I just need some fresh air." I said

"Okay. Let me just pay and finalize the delivery then let's head home okay? We can finish this some other time." he said taking my face in his hands

"Okay. I'll wait for you outside." I said as I can feel my eyeids getting heavy. Feel so suddenly tired.

The moment I stepped outside my dizziness lessened and I looked around the mall. Damn there's still a lot of people even at this hour.

"Eve?" I looked and almost regretted of doing so.

"Hi Maryse. How are you doing?" I hugged her. "I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry." I said

"Oh. Thanks." She says

"How'd you know?" she asks

"Mike. He told me you told him when you had dinner the other night." I said

"Oh." Her face falls. I wonder why

"Is that all he said we talked about?" she asked as if there's something more to this.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked confused. Now I'm not sleepy at ALL.

"You need to know something." She says quietly

"What?" I said just then Mike bust out of the doors and we both looked at him

"Oh Hi Mike." Maryse said and I can see that she was trying hard to regain her composure.

"Hi." He said looking from me to her as if interrogating with his eyes.

"I just bumped into Eve again. I better get going now." She said hastily scurrying off

I was left hanging and staring at her direction. What does she want me to know?

"Let's go home?" Mike asked looking at me.

"Okay." I nodded and he dropped his arm around my shoulders and I looked back over my shoulder to where Maryse has gone still wondering

* * *

I was lying on our bed in my sweats and I had my cami top pulled up a little revealing my stomach. I was trailing my hand over my tummy feeling the weird hardness that's starting to develop.

"My stomach's getting hard." I murmured

Mike looked over at me. He was on his laptop beside me on the bed.

"Yeah?" he said reaching over and feeling my stomach

"See?" I said rubbing it and he repeated the gesture with his hand.

"Oh yeah. Awesome." He says grinning. He looked at me lovingly and grasps my hand and kisses it then returning to whatever he's doing.

I continued watching Spongebob cause that's the only thing I like watching these days. I'm thinking about having a Spongebob theme with the twins' nursery but I don't think that Mike's gonna be fond of the idea.

I smiled as I looked over to him. Why until now, can't believe that he's mine? Maybe because I went through too much shit before I had him. He looks like a dream from afar. I look at the strong muscles on his back covered by his white shirt.

I reached out and rubbed his back with my one hand just an endearing gesture. He looks over and smiles at me and returns to his laptop.

I started to feel a little thumping on my abdomen, a little ticking.

I grabbed my stomach, my heart racing scared of whatever is wrong but then noticed that it's a steady rhythm.

"Mike!" I exclaimed sitting up

"What?!' he jumped and looked at me hastily inspecting what's wrong.

"I can feel their heartbeats!" I exclaimed so excited. "Look!" I grabbed his hand and placed it over my tummy. I'm ecstatic for some reason.

"Lemme see." Mike said scooting over and places his ear on my stomach. "That's amazing." He gasps and I can't hide tears from my eyes. He kisses my stomach and he kisses me.

"I love you." He whispers rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand then he scooted over and kisses my tummy once again. "I love you too." He whispers against my stomach his lips touching my skin and I my heart constricts at the sight. My husband and my kids.


	12. Chapter 12

I was putting some groceries away in the kitchen as Mike was taking a shower upstairs. My life now is still as it is. Always trying to find some stuff to do everyday.

It's been a while since I've been really out and spent a day enjoying myself but as starting a family, that is not one of the options now. All I can think about is getting ready for the twins to come and all.

Mike's laptop which was on top of the granite counter pinged. Means there's an email incoming. I stopped putting beverages in the Fridge to check it out.

"Mike. Let's talk this out. I still love you. It was mistake to end what we had. Last night was not what I planned it to be but after last night, I realized I want it all back. I'll see you later." It was from Maryse.

My heart constricted at the sight. What the hell?! They saw each other last night?! And here I was thinking he was gonna meet up with some executives from WWE to talk about his contract? This is the last straw. I can't act blind anymore. What happened last night? Is he cheating on me?

No. Please no even all of my senses and instinct in my body is telling me otherwise. I don't know what to do but silent tears fell from my face. I leaned on the counter and dropped my head on my hands.

I can't act blind anymore. I have to know what's going on. Actually, I don't wanna know what's going on. I don't know if I can't take it.

"Hey babe, have you seen my….." he stopped. I think it's because of my appearance.

"What's wrong?" he said walking towards me.

I stood up quickly.

"No. Just stay there. Don't go near me please." I whispered because it's like all my energy was drained from my body.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." He says running his hand through his damp hair.

I'm not looking at him. I can't look at him. I just can't. My tears were uncontrollable.

"Where were you last night?" I asked as calmly as I could

"I told you I was.." I know a lie was coming up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed. I just can't hold it in anymore. Why does he have to STILL lie when I already caught him.

I saw him flinch at my outburst.

"I know where you were last night! You're still gonna lie about it, aren't you?!" I yelled

"Just let me explain. Please calm down. It's not healthy for you to be stressed please. I will explain." He said calmly

"Bullshit!" I screamed hitting the laptop and it falls off the counter.

I looked at Mike and he was closing his eyes running his hands down his face.

"What kind of lie are you gonna tell me now?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

I can't do this anymore. Whatever. I'm giving up.

"I'm done Mike." I said.

He looks alarmed. "No Eve. Don't do this. I love you. You know that." He said his voice cracking

I looked away because I can see how lost he is and I can't look at him anymore because I can feel myself giving in. I know that one more look at him, I will stay. I don't wanna be a fool anymore.

"Is that real or still a lie too?" I said sarcastically and I know that he is helpless.

"I'm done." I whispered and grabbed my purse and walked past him.

"Eve." He grabbed my elbow. I snatched it away from him.

"Don't touch me please. It stings." I said darkly. "I can't even bear to look at you." I spat at him and literally ran for the door cause I know that he's gonna try to stop me and I don't want him to. Because I know that by how much I love him whatever bullshit reason he has, I will stay because I love him.

I am walking away not because I don't love him. I'm walking away because I love him so much it hurts to be a fool.

I sat in my car for a while. Resting my head on the steering wheel and cried. I just cried for a few moments then regained myself.

You have to be strong Eve. Be strong for your children.

My babies. It's like an instinct, my hand was on my stomach.

What am I supposed to do? I can't go back in there. I just can't stay.

I pulled out the driveway and drove off not really know where I'm going.

* * *

I parked my car and was walking towards this little bistro I saw when I bumped into someone. I almost fell but he caught me.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't…." he started but as soon as I looked up at him, he stopped

"Eve?" Zack Ryder says.

He looks at me up and down and up to stare longer at my tear stained face.

"Hi Zack." I said and then I broke down in his arms. He hugged me and let me cry on his chest as I cried and cried. He just let me rubbing my shoulders.

This might be really weird but Zack and I go waaaayyy back. We hang out a lot because we were put into a storyline and he was one of my really great friends. We used to do this Friday Night thing where we just go out bowling, playing pool, drinking or whatever. That's how close we were.

I was crying maybe partly because of my current state and the other because I was so happy to see him. I really never get to see him since I asked for a release a month or two ago.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" he said when I pulled away

I was feeling foolish and dumb just crying. I was hastily wiping my face. I nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" he said touching my cheek.

I nodded cause I can't really speak.

We went to this really cool hamburger place which is open 24 hours. It was really nice and I'm loving all the grease and calories that I'm seeing.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Zack says as we got settled down on the counter and placed our orders

I just smiled at him.

"Okaaaayy." He said looking at me weirdly when I didn't answer him.

"How's you know… the baby thing." He said gesturing with his hand to my stomach.

"I'm having twins." I said quietly staring down at my stomach and rubbing it smiling lightly.

"Really? God congratulations." He said taking my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah. It's crazy how fast things are going for me." I said shrugging

"How's Mike?" and just like that

I looked away not really knowing what to say.

"I hit homerun, didn't I?" he said sheepishly

"I think he's cheating on me." I said clearing my throat.

"Nah. You've been married for like what? 7 months? 6? It's too early, believe me." He says

"He's been seeing Maryse a lot lately." I said as the waitress hand me my drink.

He was quiet for a while. I looked at him because it's unusual for him to be quiet. Zack Ryder's NEVER quiet.

"What?" I said

"I'm not saying that there's anything but there's this article I saw…" he whipped his IPhone. He typed hastily and showed me a TMZ article

_REKINDLING SOME LOVE BACK? WHAT HAPPENED TO WIFEY?: THE MIZ AND MARYSE SEEN TOGETHER._

Even other people knew where my husband's been and I have no idea where he is every time.

"When I saw it, I was just whatever, they're probably putting some malice into something innocent but to tell you the truth, I don't think he's cheating on you." He said when I handed him his phone back.

"So what happened?" he said taking a drink from his soda

"I gave up. His lies, his problems from now on. I don't give a fuck." I shrugged

"How about the kids?" he said staring at my abdmen

"I don't know. Things are just crazy right now." I shrugged

"Well you know, people make bad decisions sometimes but that doesn't make them entirely bad. I know Mike. He's a good guy. Yeah, he might be a little over confident but that's Mike, he wouldn't be Mike if he isn't." he said taking a bite of his burger.

That's a lot when it comes from Zack Ryder cause we always thought that he doesn't have anything smart enough to say but he's actually pretty intelligent in some stuff.

"I don't know. I'm tired. He says there's nothing going on and I believe him because I love him but the odds are stating otherwise." I said staring at my barely touched food

"I know you love him. Everyone knows that even when you guys were just friends." He said staring at me sideways as he continued eating like a horse.

I smiled. For some reason I just did because I'm reminiscing my times with Mike and the good outweighed the bad.

"You should let him explain though. Regardless if it's a lie or not. Just listen and you decide." He says

"I wanna go back but I don't want to look stupid." I blurted out

" You're not gonna look stupid. You're married to him." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

ME laughing.

"That's why I love you so much." I shook my head and suddenly I'm famished. I started touching my food.

* * *

We walked outside and it's past midnight.

"Thanks for the night Zack." I said smiling at him.

"No worries. You can call me anytime you know." He said

"Thanks for listening to me whining though." I grin sheepishly

"Nah I'm used to it. You whine about everything." He says and I smacked him on the arm

"No I don't." I laughed and he ended up laughing too.

"You kind of do." He teased

I was laughing and I was staring at him and he was laughing to. God, I missed these times.

We kind of stared at each other a little longer as our laughing calmed down.

"It's good to see you Zack." I said quietly and he nodded looking down at the ground.

"Me too, Eve. It's been a while." He said and it's like I saw a hint of sadness in his voice but I shook it off.

I hugged him before getting in my car and drove away.

* * *

I pulled in my driveway at exactly 1 am. I took no shortcuts like I usually do. I took the longest way to go home cause I'm scared what's waiting for me.

I sighed and got out of the car.

I entered our living room and it was the way I left it. I took a deep breath before going up the stairs.

Mike was sitting on his side of the bed in an Indian sitting position leaning on the headboard. He looked up as I walk in.

I leaned on the doorframe. "Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said softly his eyes softening

"I'm sorry, I walked out." I said walking into the room.

"It's alright. I understand." He says putting his phone which was on his hand away. "I was gonna call you." He said

How can he still be so understanding and so calm. I felt ashamed of my outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said walking around the room not really knowing what to do. I was looking anywhere but him.

"Hey." He said softly. That was when I looked up. "Come here." He opened his arms inviting me.

I hesitated for a moment then walked towards him and climbed on his lap. I buried my face in his chest. He smelled the same. My husband. I like this place. This is home.

"I thought I almost lost you." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I can't leave you. I thought I could but I can't." I said softly

"Do you want to talk about it?" he says when I sat up straight to stare at him.

I was still on his lap and I had my arm around his shoulders. I was playing the collar of his shirt and staring at my hand as I do so.

"Okay." I said slowly. I'm scared of what I might hear.

"I did come to see Maryse yesterday." He started

My hand fisted on his chest and I shut my eyes.

"To tell her that there's a lot of talk going around and I think it's not good to see us anymore together." He says quietly

"Then she started telling me that she can't do that and she still loves me and all."

I buried my face on the crook of his neck trying to hold tears back. I was right all along. Maryse was still in love with my husband.

"But I told her that what we had was long over and I don't feel the same way anymore." He said rubbing my back.

"She still feels the same way about you." I whispered

"Yes but it's you who I love. I loved you even before we were together. I was too scared to admit it." He said lifting my chin and meeting my gaze.

"When you proposed to her, did you do that because you wanted to start a family with her?" I asked timidly

"I proposed because we slept together before that right? So I proposed because I felt guilty about that and it seems the right thing to do." He says smiling lightly trying to bring humor to the conversation bringing up us sleeping together when he was still with Maryse.

"I loved you then. I love you now. I love you forever." He said kissing my nose then my lips.

When he pulled away, I pulled him for a longer kiss. The one that would tell him exactly what I feel. That I love him more than myself.

"Make love to me." I said breathless when we pulled apart.

He smiles against my lips and lays me down on the bed. Our tongues were battling when as I pull his shirt up. I ran my hands down his back, on his abs, up his chest and he moans in my mouth.

"I love you." I said between kisses.

"I love you more." He says and I know that he really meant it.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up feeling satisfied and whole again. Full of love for my husband and my soon to be kids, I am starting to see thing in a new perspective.

I stretched under the covers. I just love make up sex. I would take that over the normal one. A small naughty smiled painted my face.

"Goodmorning." Mike said moving around the room getting dressed

"You're leaving?" I leaned on my elbows and stare back and forth as he goes.

"Yeah. They want me to do an appearance in some morning show." He slipped his jeans on and slipped his shirt on

"When are you coming back?" I pouted

He was standing by the foot of the bed and he looked at me and smirked.

"I haven't left yet and you already miss me?" he raised an eyebrow as he put his tie on.

I smiled at him. "I miss you every time." I said softly.

He looks up and smiles at me. He walks towards me and sat on my side on the bed. He stares at me for a while. I sat up and he places a hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He said then kisses me

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you really have to go?" I said against his lips

"Yes. Stop distracting me." He jokingly scolds me and lets me go.

Zack invited me to lunch today and it didn't take a minute for me to say yes. I just love the guy and I miss him just as much.

"Heeeyyy" I said walking into this nice little Mexican place.

"Hello gorgeous." Zack says standing up from the table.

"You look great." He hugs me

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled at him when we pulled apart and took a seat on the chair that he pulled out for me.

"You look great too." I smiled at him.

"So how are things going?" he says resting his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, they're great. I got a little bump going on. Check it out." I said and moved my cardigan to the sides and show him the bump that was developing on my stomach through my tank top.

"Yeah. That's awesome." He said looking over

"So I guess you have fixed things with Mike then?" he said smirking

"Yup. Thanks for all the advices and all. That helped a lot." I smiled at him.

"Oh no wine." I said as the waiter was about to pour my glass. I smiled at him and he blushed and proceeded to pour wine on Zack's glass.

"So you seeing anyone?" I returned my conversation my conversation with Zack.

"Nah." He said as he dug in his food.

"You? Seeing no one? You gotta be kidding me." I teased him. I knew him too well and his Jersey antics. He used to bring home girls EVERY night when we go out and he has this loooong list of booty calls if he's the mood to get it in.

He laughed so hard that he almost choked on his food and I was laughing at him.

"I'm done with that." He shook his head chuckling mildly.

"Nah. Why?" I said starting to worry why.

"You know things had changed." He shrugged and I looked at him weirdly with narrowed eyes but let it go.

We were walking down this sidewalk which was beside the beach. We were holding hands. I don't mind because I love Zack so much as a friend and I know that he's always there for me and I was always there for him.

We were laughing. Telling good old stories and jokes and God, I just realized how much time we lost.

"Oh my God. I think I ate too much. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Wait, I am throwing up." I said and ran towards the side railing of the road which separates the road from the beach and threw up.

"Shit. This is the part I hate." I muttered and still continued to throw up. Zack held my hair off my face and rubbing my back.

He handed me a handkerchief and I smiled sheepishly at him before taking it.

"Now I see what Mike's experiencing every single day. I'm wondering why he's still not running away." He joked and I punched him on the arm.

He leaned on the railing. "Are you okay now?" he asked and I nodded.

I wiped my mouth with the hanky and folded it with the clean part up and slid it in my back pocket of my jeans.

"I'm sorry. I am gonna give it back to you but I just have to wash it." I smiled sheepishly at him and he was chuckling lightly.

"No worries. Keep it." He said shaking his head.

I looked out towards the beautiful blue sea and the warm sun of Cali. I checked my watch and it's just a little past 2:30 in the afternoon. Mike's not coming back soon. Well, not that I know of.

"I wanna go to the beach. Can we go to the beach?" I asked him

Not waiting for his answer, I pulled at his hand. We have some major catching up to do.

Hours after, we're on the beach, sitting on a blanket that I happen to have in my car. Don't ask why I have a blanket in my car. I'm a pregnant woman for godsake. I might feel cold or hot anytime. I'm that paranoid.

Anyway, here we are facing the shore and we have A LOT of food around us. We hit a nearby grocery store and got some stuff. Well a lot of stuff cause considering that I eat a lot these days cause I'm actually eating for not one person, not two, but three people.

We got chips, we got soda, we got candies, hell we got all kind of things. Zack's just staring at me as I eat most of our food and drink most of our drinks. I looked up and met his eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I said with my mouth full. I'm like eating three different things at a time.

"Nothing. It's just so weird that when I last saw you, you wouldn't even eat anything but now, it's like all you never eat is non-edible things but other than that you eat every single piece of anything." He says

"Sorry. Three people present." I said rubbing my stomach lightly

Just as I look up, I caught Zack staring at me softly. There was a glow in his eyes that I never knew before.

"What?" I said and I can't help but smile for I am amused for some reason.

"Nothing. You just look so happy." He said looking away

"I am happy." I told him grinning.

"I know." He said softly still staring ahead towards the waters

He sounded sad.

"Why?" I asked him softly.

"What?" he said looking briefly at me then returned staring towards the waters.

"You seem sad." I said

He smiled and stared at me for quite a while then observed the waters again. We stayed silent for a while. I never dared to ask more questions no more. I'm not gonna be nagging him. He will tell me if he wants to tell me.

"There's this girl." He broke the silence stretching between us. "I've liked for quite a while." He said quietly

He closed his eyes, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair chuckling lightly. I kept quiet eager for more information.

"She's different; always been there for me. She's gone though." He said sadly and I felt that last part.

"What happened?" I asked softly consoling as I placed my hand on top of his. He stared at it for a while.

"She's taken. Like so taken." He said. "I've just never met anyone like her and it's just sucks but I'm starting to kind of accept it." He continues

"I've never felt anything like what I felt for her and I don't think I ever will with anyone else." He says letting out a huge gulp of breath.

"There're a lot of people in this world Zack. She's not the only person and the chances are big for you to meet someone else." I'm not big for advices but I'm trying as hard as I can to say something coherent.

"I know. She's a great friend and I know that being a friend is all I can be with her." He said brushing the sand off his jeans.

"I've only loved one woman in my life, Eve." He said looking me straight in the eye. "I'm staring at her right now."

THAT last part was the bomb.

It took a lot of brain cells to process. I just stared back at him as he stares right to my eyes.

"Me?" I said faintly even I, myself can't hear it.

"It's you." He said looking down on the ground. "I just wanted to tell you but I'm not trying anything here. I hope you don't get me wrong. I just felt like you have to know." He shrugged.

I always knew Zack has kind of a thing for me but I thought he was just plain like that cause he's always constantly hitting on every girl but this shocked me big time. What shocks me the most though was that he's admitting that he accepts everything that me and him will never happen.

"I never knew." I said as I recover from shock.

"That's obvious." He chuckled. Even at these moments, he can still joke around and I smiled.

I hugged him. He just smiled and hugged me back. "I'm sorry and thank you for understanding." I mumbled onto his shoulder.

"It will take a lot of time to move on and forget how I feel but I can manage. I'm happy for you." He said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for making me feel something new though." He said smiling.


End file.
